


I'd Do Anything

by lovelywaterbuffaloes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu!! month, Hinata is more than willing to do the job, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama needs to be protected, M/M, Sensitive Kageyama, he doesn't tell anyone though bc he's a big baby, he takes no one's shit, protective hinata, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywaterbuffaloes/pseuds/lovelywaterbuffaloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe angrily marching toward the basketball club's gym wasn't the smartest thing Hinata's ever done, but what can he say? No one taunted his boyfriend and got away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Happy Kageyama Day! As usual, I'm a few minutes late, but let's just ignore the publication date and say it was posted on the 7th. I'm still not too great writing in their voices, but alas, I have tried my best. I hope you like it!

Hinata glanced at the clock on the wall, frowning. Practice had started three minutes ago, and Kageyama still hadn’t shown up.

Nishinoya told him not to worry about it, that he probably just had to speak to a teacher, but Hinata couldn’t help it. He hadn’t seen him since lunch, due to the fact they weren’t in the same class, and he was getting antsy. He’d given up being embarrassed about his clinginess ages ago, instead using every opportunity to be around his boyfriend.

But Kageyama was nowhere to be seen. Hinata had been dying to see him for practice this afternoon, and now he was sitting on the bench, alone and frustrated.

He was about to go search for him when he heard the gym door open. Hinata whipped his head up, and sure enough, there he was. Kageyama took his breath away even now, his presence making Hinata shiver. He was dressed for practice, and his hair was messy, meaning he probably ran here. Hinata found himself wanting to slide his fingers through it. Or maybe tug at it a little. He'd wouldn't mind either one. 

“Kageyama!” he shouted excitedly, running over to the setter before anyone else had even noticed he’d arrived. Kageyama smiled at him (man he loved that smile), and held his arms out, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Hinata smiled back, slowing down just a tad before jumping into Kageyama’s arms, strong legs wrapping around his torso.

“Well hello to you, too,” Kageyama said, leaning in and granting him with a kiss. When they came out, Coach Ukai had told them that he didn’t mind PDA as long as it wasn’t too distracting and they didn’t let it get in the way of practice. Hinata was glad for that now, his hands finding their way to the back of his setter’s neck. He could hear sneakers squeaking against the floor, but he was much more interested in the soft sighs Kageyama was trying to hide. His eyes were closed, but he could imagine what the other’s face looked like right now, and it made him kiss harder, his tongue swiping across Kageyama’s bottom lip. Kageyama pulled away, hiding his blushing face in the crook of Hinata’s neck.

“We’re at practice, dumbass,” he mumbled, Tanaka’s whoops of _Get Some!_ not helping the situation.

“Yeah, _we_ are. _You_ only just showed up. What’s that about?” Hinata asked, trying not to sound pouty. Kageyama stiffened. It only lasted a moment before he relaxed, hardly long enough to be noticeable, but when it came to Kageyama, he noticed just about everything.

Hinata jumped down, narrowing his eyes and putting his hands on his hips. “Kageyamaaa…”

“What?”

Hinata scowled. “You should know better than to try and lie to me. I know more about you than you do, stupid. Now tell me. If you don’t, I’ll tell Natsu that you hated it when she did your hair.”

“No! No, don’t do that,” Kageyama said immediately. He’d only seen Hinata’s little sister cry once before, but Hinata knew by the look on his face that it was a sight he never wanted to see again.

“Well?” he asked, knowing that they didn’t have long before Ukai came over and swatted them upside the head for socializing rather than practicing. Kageyama sighed, not meeting Hinata’s gaze.

“It’s nothing, stupid. I don’t see why you’re running around with a stick up your ass.” Hinata scowled at the jab, but didn’t say anything. If Kageyama was getting defensive about it, then it was obviously something. The setter huffed.

“There was just some dude in the hallway cracking snide remarks, that’s all. Like I said: nothing.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. It wasn’t often someone outside of the team tried to get a rise out of Kageyama, his resting glower scaring most people away. But if he was saying what Hinata thought he was saying... 

“Snide remarks? What remarks? What’d he say?” he asked, trying to keep his body still. Kageyama could sense his frustration, and tried his best to downplay what happened.

“It doesn’t matter. Just drop it.”

“What’d he say?” he repeated, even more irritated. Kageyama frowned at his persistence, turning away.

“Just, stupid shit, okay? He called me the ‘King of the Court’ and talked about Kitagawa Daiichi and stuff. It was stupid, Hinata, like I told you. I don’t even care, so can we _finally_ get back to practice?” The look in his eyes was defensive and slightly pleading, but Hinata wasn't having any of it. He knew better than to believe that lie Kageyama tried to feed him whenever someone taunted him about junior high. It clearly got to him, but the dumbass was just too proud to admit it. His hand made a fist at his side, and he squeezed hard, trying to keep his voice level and calm.

“Who?”

“Could you just—"

“ _Who_ , Kageyama!?” He didn’t want to get mad at his boyfriend, but he wasn’t going to let this slide either. Someone was going to pay. Kageyama’s face went slack in surprise. He looked down in defeat, knowing good and well Hinata wasn’t going to drop it.

“Fukunaka, I think his name was,” Kageyama said, sighing. “Now can we please just start practicing?”

Hinata mentally scanned the list of names he knew at Karasuno, finally syncing the surname. “Second year? He’s in the basketball club, right?”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes in the same way Hinata had earlier. “Um, yeah? I think so. Why?”

Hinata smiled, but it was all malice and no mercy. Kageyama must’ve caught on, because his face morphed into panic quickly after. “Oi, dumbass! I swear if you do what I think you’re—”

Hinata was already out the door.

He could hear the shouts from the gym, probably the rest of the team about to go after him, being informed by Kageyama what was going to go down, but he kept running, his feet taking him exactly where he wanted to go. He’d been by the basketball club’s gym a time or two, and while it was a bit fuzzy, he was positive he knew what direction to go in. There were still a few lingering teachers and students in the halls, and they yelled at him, but he kept going.

He’d only just started to run out of breath when the gym came into view. It was similar to their gym, and thankfully, the door was propped open. He took a second or two to compose himself before heading inside, knowing it would be a bit before they caught up to him. He was the fastest, after all.

Fukunaka was a big guy, and there was no doubt why he was in the basketball club, but he wasn’t as big as Tsukishima, and somehow that made Hinata feel smug. He was laughing to his buddies about something, a water bottle grasped in his left hand. Hinata walked up to him, his back straight and his eyes sharp enough to slice through glass. Part of him was nervous and freaking out, but he had to do this.

“Fukunaka, right?” he asked in a faked tone of friendliness. He quit talking then, eyeing Hinata up and down like he was prey too pathetic to bother killing. Hinata only smiled wider.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou! So glad to meet you!” he said, thrusting out his hand for a shake. Fukunaka shared a look with his friends, sniggering, but he shook anyway, his grip tight and strong in an act of dominance. Hinata surprised him by shaking back even harder.

“Whadda you want, kid? I’m an athlete, y’know. Unlike you, I don’t have time to mess around,” he said, placing on hand on his hip. Hinata decided not to burst his confident little bubble just yet.

He heard the others enter the gym, their breathing labored, but Fukunaka kept his eyes on Hinata.

“I heard you told off Kageyama Tobio earlier,” he said, doing his best not to jump him at the mention of his boyfriend. If anyone spent more than a few minutes around Hinata, they knew how protective he was of the ones he cared about, especially his setter.

He heard an arm slap against someone’s chest. “Wait,” Sugawara whispered from behind him, probably keeping someone from interfering.

“Oh yeah! The little creep was at the vending machine again.” Hinata’s fists tightened at his sides. “God, what a loser, right? I heard about the shit he pulled in junior high. Hilarious stuff, lemme tell you. I doubt he has any friends now, either, especially in that damn volleyball club.”

Hinata cocked his head to the side. Fukunaka’s buddies tensed, backing away in fear. They were smart. Hinata mumbled, “Is that so?” before jumping as high as he could. There was a collective gasp from the witnesses as he suddenly became eye level with the tall basketball player, his face twisting into an angry glare before he promptly took a swing, sacking Fukunaka right in his big ugly nose.

A few people shouted, but Hinata ignored them, landing on his feet and watching as the taller boy lost his balance and crashed into the container of basketballs behind him. He was groaning in pain, clutching at his bruised nose. Someone yelled Hinata’s name, but he just stalked over to Fukunaka, towering over him like a two meter high wall. Fukunaka tensed.

“It's strange, that you can't see it," Hinata said, all his nervousness from earlier completely melting away. 

"See what?" Fukunaka asked, raising an eyebrow hesitantly. Hinata's lips twitched.

"How incredibly superior Kageyama is to you," he said. Fukunaka was in even deeper shock, and if Hinata wasn't still so frustrated, he might've felt smug. He began to walk away, but not before turning around and saying, "Oh, and by the way, I'm from that 'damn volleyball club', and if you ask me? Kageyama's the best friend I've ever had." Fukunaka clenched his jaw, but said nothing. Smart. Hinata gave him a brief nod before stalking toward the door. 

The crowd that had followed him was bigger than expected, Suga, Daichi, Kageyama, and a few of the second years were waiting for him by the door with equally shocked and impressed expressions. When he walked toward them, they cleared a path, and together they left, shutting the gym door with a slam. As soon as they were all alone, Hinata turned around, a giant grin on his face from what he'd just pulled off.

“Hinata, that was amazing!” Tanaka said, slapping him on the back. Nishinoya laughed, agreeing with him.

“Totally badass. You make us proud senpais!”

Hinata received all the praise and high fives with a humble grin, but as soon as he laid eyes on Kageyama, staring at him, jaw slacked, he stopped, gulping. The setter made his way toward him slowly, and Hinata started to think that he’d really fucked up this time, but then there was a strong hand on his lower back, pulling him flush against Kageyama. 

“That,” Kageyama said, leaning down until their faces were only a few inches apart, "was the best thing thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you." He smiled, kissing Hinata softly on cheek. 

Hinata blushed, but it was okay, because Kageyama was even redder than him. The rest of the team started to shoot a number of innuendos their way, and Kageyama huffed in embarrassment, but he pulled him closer all the same.

“You do know that you’re probably going to get detention for that little stunt you just pulled, right?” Daichi asked, raising his eyebrows the way a parent might. Hinata shrugged, facing the captain.

“Oh, definitely.” Kageyama looked confused.

“Then why did you do it, dumbass?”

Hinata smirked, reaching up and kissing him firmly on the cheek, just the way Kageyama had done. “I’d do anything for my pretty setter,” he said. Kageyama’s face caught on fire.

The others laughed at his beet red face, a chorus of _Smooth, Hinata!_ arising from Tanaka and Nishinoya. Hinata grinned, hugging Kageyama like his life depended on it. Because if today’s events were anything to go by, it just about might.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, it'd be totally awesome if you left a kudos and if you're feeling like a snazzy snake, a comment. Have a prompt? Drop it by my tumblr: lovelywaterbuffaloes


End file.
